The first study of the Early Lung Cancer Action Project (ELCAP), led by Dr. Caludia Henschke, Ph.D., M.D. of the Weill Medical College of Cornell university and New York) Presbyterian Hospital, demonstrated that annual low-dose chest computed tomography (CT) screening has the potential to markedly increase the diagnosis of small, early stage lung cancers. With such early diagnosis, the cure rate of individuals with lung cancer has been greater than 70%. [unreadable] [unreadable] As a result of the worldwide interest in CT screening for lung cancer, we held our initial conference entitled the "International Conference on Screening for Lung Cancer." It was partially supported by an NCI conference grant. We invited all investigators from around the globe involved in ongoing screening studies as well as those with proposed studies. We also invited participants to discuss imaging and molecular diagnostics for early detection of lung cancer, as well as innovative treatments and chemoprevention. Study design issues and health care policies are addressed in depth, offering the opportunity for medical professionals to exchange ideas and to collaborate on research activities. To date, six semi-annual conferences have been held with an enrollment totally more than 1200 participants. The increasing enrollment at each successive conference demonstrates that, in a short time, these conferences have become an important forum for lung cancer screening specialists. [unreadable] [unreadable] The broadest mission of these semi-annual conferences is the collective pursuit of avant-garde understanding of the issues surrounding early diagnosis and early treatment of lung cancer. Any given Conference focuses on issues that are particularly topical at the time. Lectures are devoted to these issues on one day with workshops being held on the second day and the development of a consensus on these issues during the third day. The consensus statement and particulars of the workshops are then published on the ICScreen.med.cornell.edu website. These conferences are open to all. [unreadable] [unreadable] At each conference we provide an update on the interim advances in both research and practice of early diagnosis and early treatment as well as an update on the results of screening trials, whether they are randomized controlled trials or not. We also review the progress of all collaborating worldwide institutions. New technologies and methodologies are continually being developed to refine measurements, data collections, and statistical evaluations, all of which are aimed at promoting further reductions in lung cancer morbidity and mortality. All viewpoints and types of methodologic issues inherent in screening evaluation are openly discussed by invited experts. As a result of the conferences, critical issues which might require further study will be addressed. [unreadable] [unreadable] Consensus reports will be developed. The advantage of such a consensus reports is that it will provide useful and up-to-date information about CT screening on which to base the national and international policies in a very timely and cost-efficient manner. [unreadable] [unreadable]